1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink transfer printer, by which liquid ink is transferred to a recording sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a printer which transfers ink onto a recording sheet, such as a plain paper, there is known an ink-jet printer by which ink corpuscles are sprayed onto the recording sheet from nozzles. Such an ink-jet printer, however, has a drawback in which ink may easily clog in the nozzles. Further, in the ink-jet printer, since it is difficult to linearly align a plurality of nozzles to form a line head, it is difficult to improve the printing speed.